Madame Bardot
by Amai Hanamishiki HeeKyun
Summary: A prostituição é a atividade mais antiga do mundo. E ainda, uma das mais lucrativas.
1. Chapter 1

Na Inglaterra, durante a dinastia Tudor, deu-se o inicio da política de cercamento dos campos e a expulsão dos camponeses dessas terras para a criação de gado ovino.

Em 1530 aproximadamente, foi instituída uma lei que determinava que os ' velhos e incapazes para o trabalho deveriam solicitar uma licença para mendigar. Aos jovens e fortes, reservava-se o chicote e a prisão. (...) Ainda naquela época, outra lei estabelecia que aquele que se recusasse a trabalhar tornar-se-ia escravo de quem o denunciasse, podendo o dono dispor dele como quisesse. (...) E se esse por acaso atentasse ao senhor, seria imediatamente enforcado. '

Em uma cidadezinha localizada no norte da Inglaterra, Pendle, vivia uma família de camponeses, dedicada à agricultura que vivia em uma casa perto da terra dada a si para cultivo de subsistência. Porém, eles acabaram por ser expulsos da terra onde moravam pelo nobre Kreigher, que assim como a toda a Inglaterra, voltava-se capa o cuidado e criação de ovelhas.

Berry Herman, camponês daquelas terras estava para sem onde ir, e Betsy, sua mulher, disse que tinha uma conhecida em Londres que poderia abrigá-los. Berry então levou seus filhos, Annie e Neil, e sua mulher em uma carroça para a cidade.

Chegaram lá depois de três dias de viagem. Estava a amanhecendo e nas ruas não havia quase ninguém, excetos por algumas almas mortas que passeavam pelas ruas. Seguiram viagem sob o domínio dos cavalos pelo pai, que não descansou nesse dia. Betsy acabava de acordar, enquanto os filhos ainda dormiam dentro da carroça coberta.

- Para onde vamos agora, Betsy?

- Siga por aquela rua, meu bem. Ela mora por ali, se bem me lembro. – disse Betsy, pondo-se ao lado do marido. – Quer que eu leve para que descanse? Não dormes desde cedo... – disse já pondo as mãos nas rédeas.

- Deixe disso, mulher. – disse sorrindo cansado – É trabalho de homem. Como estão os pequenos?

- Dormindo como anjos! – disse meio sorridente.

- E Neil? Melhorou? – perguntou o pai, preocupado – Estava tão ruim hoje cedo. Minha sobrinha já morreu em um desses ataques!

- Um pouco. A voz até já está voltando e a temperatura já abaixou. Vai sobreviver... – disse a mulher em um suspiro. – Nessa idade, dou graças a deus que tenha melhorado.

Continuaram com seu cavalo cansado até chegarem a uma grande casa, toda decorada. Betsy desceu da carroça assim que parada, e esperando os eu marido, os dois bateram na porta.

Demorou um pouco, mas uma mulher de cabelos ruivos e longos, com uma camisola branca e por cima da mesma um chalé preto. A mulher olhou para os dois camponeses, de roupas surradas e caras cansadas, e pareceu não saber o que eles queriam.

- Olá, a Ellen está?

- Está falando com ela. Quem é você? – disse a mulher, ainda sonolenta,

- Betsy! Lembra-se? Sua irmã adotiva!

- Be - Betsy? – mulher estava muito surpresa – Não te veja há anos; vinte não é mesmo. Desde que se casou! – abraçou a mais baixinha.

- Também estava com saudade, irmã. – retribuiu o abraço.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ela, começando uma conversa ali mesmo na porta.

Berry fora ver o que acontecia dentro da carroça, de onde vinha um estranho barulho.

- Pois é, minha irmã. Preciso de abrigo. Fomos expulsos de Pendlee não temos para onde ir. Ajude-nos, por favor! – ela pediu clemente.

- Ah, minha cara. As coisas andam difíceis até para mim... – disse pensando o que fazer – Mas entrem, não vou deixá-los no relento. Vamos, entrem!

Ellen saiu da casa ainda de pijama, indo para onde o marido de sua irmã estava. Quando chegou à parte traseira da carroça deparou-se com suas crianças. Ambas vestiam roupas também velhas e um ia coberto como pão.

Betsy se aproximou de onde os dois estavam, e logo foi informando que eram seus filhos e seu marido foi logo se apresentando. Com um aperto de mão, e um elogio às crianças, recebeu-as em sua casa.

A mala da família eram apenas duas bolsas, uma continha as poucas roupas do casal e a outra a dos filhos. Ela chamou um menino para buscar as malas da família e colocou-os direto para dentro.

A casa era sofisticada ao ver dos camponeses, mas a visão da senhora era de que nem se comparava ao luxo dos nobres. E não se comparavam mesmo, as riquezas daqueles homens era algo utópico para pessoas de classe baixa como era considerada.

Foram convidados a se sentar no macio acolchoado vermelho vinho. Estranharam a maciez, mas não comentaram. Neil dormia no colo da mãe, enquanto Annie ficava maravilhada com a casa de Ellen.

Annie tinha seus quinze anos, e seus cabelos iam até o ombro, castanhos escuros e levemente ondulados, seu corpo era bem formado, apesar de um pouco magro para a época, seios fartos e olhos verdes, herdados do pai.

Betsy tinha os cabelos loiros – era descendente de franceses –, seios medianos; também magra para a época. Sua pele era branca, apesar de trabalhar no campo e ajudar ao marido. Tinha quarenta e um anos, e casou-se com Barry aos vinte.

Neil tinha seus dez anos de idade, corpo magro e branquinho. Seus cabelos eram loiros pouco escuros, e os olhos eram verdes também como o do pai.

A casa tinha uma sala composta de três sofás, um mais longo e as outras duas eram poltronas. Todas em tom vinho e bem macio. Tinham alguns artefatos chineses e alguns tecidos decorando o lugar. Ao final tinha uma escada que dava ao segundo andar, onde havia vários quartos.

- Fico muito agradecida, Ellen.

- Tudo bem, minha irmã... – sorriu.

Uma empregada entrou trazendo o chá e o pão e servindo aos convidados. Logo que terminou, saiu depois de um aceno com as mãos de Ellen.

- E como vocês pretendem se sustentar aqui? – disse tomando um pouco do chá.

- Esperávamos que nos ajudasse num emprego.

- As coisas estão difíceis, minha cara... O que você sabe fazer? – perguntou para Berry.

- Eu sempre mexi na terra, é a única coisa que sei fazer.

- E você?

- Eu aprendi alguns artesanatos, também sei costurar e um pouco de bordado.

- Céus! Vocês só sabem isso? – ela disse surpresa – Por Deus, vocês são uns completos inúteis... – sussurrou para si mesma, sem deixar que os outros ouvissem.

Annie acabava de se sentar ao lado da mãe, que olhava aflita para o rosto pensativo da mulher. Vendo a mãe desconfortável, resolveu perguntar.

- Por que não podemos trabalhar com a senhora? Nós aprendemos rápido o serviço...

- Não é esse problema... – disse ela, olhando fixamente para o rosto da mais jovem.

- Eu posso ser empregada em algum lugar. Sei lavar, passar, cozinhar e cuidar de uma casa. – rebateu Annie.

- Não é fácil assim. – disse coçando os olhos.

- Como não?

- Annie, pare com isso! – repreendeu a mãe.

- Vamos deitar, sim! – disse Ellen ficando de pé. – Eu vou mostrar-lhe os quartos.

Todos se levantaram e sobre os leves tossidos de Neil os dois subiram as escadas em direção aos quartos.

Havia varias portas e Ellen abriu duas delas, uma que continha uma cama de casal; um espaço simples, sem exorbitâncias, mas confortável. No outro quarto tinha outra cama de casal, onde dormiria Annie e Neil, da mesma forma como o quarto dos pais, simples.

- Durmam bem... – disse ela, assim que estava para fechar a porta.

- Senhora Ellen? – chamou Annie.

- Sim, querida? – respondeu a mulher.

- Obrigada por tudo... – disse virando-se e dormindo finalmente.

Depois de um mês vivendo na casa de Ellen, Annie e Betsy já aprendiam os afazeres com as mulheres que trabalhavam na casa. As mesmas trabalhavam arduamente para cumprir aquilo que seus patrões queriam com todo o cuidado possível, mas sempre encontravam um tempo para ensinar às duas moças do interior mais sobre a cidade.

Berry, como não tinha habilidade com nenhum exercício além do cultivo da terra, trabalhava como cocheiro da carruagem de Ellen, que dispensou seu empregado por um que não precisasse pagar dinheiro e que fazia tudo na maior boa vontade.

Neil ficava em seu quarto ou rondando pela casa. Aprendera a ler a e escrever, junto da irmã, com a ajuda do sobrinho de Ellen, Alphonse. Apesar disso, Neil quase sempre se mostrava apático, sempre quieto. Mas era ótimo nas coisas que tentava fazer.

Annie era uma jovem esperta. Percebera cedo que Ellen não era uma simples comerciante. Tanto que eles não sabiam no que ela trabalhava. Sequer Berry, que a levava todos os dias para o trabalho. Descobriu depois de alguns meses que ela mantinha um bordel na cidade, mas não era uma simples casa de prostituição, ela servia apenas aos mais nobres ingleses.

Ellen acabou descobrindo que sua sobrinha sabia do que se tratava, e depois disso, ela mostrou-se extremamente interessada no mundo dos negócios de Ellen, apesar de esta querer manter longe a menina daquele meio.

Quase nunca saiam da casa de Ellen, não era preciso. A mesma às vezes ficava dias em casa, sem trabalhar. Na rua, não andavam por causa da perseguição aos vagabundos e quem não trabalhassem, assim como os estupradores e ladrões que vagam por ali, pelo mesmo motivo que eles fugiram: não tinham lugar para morar e como se sustentar.

Annie já tinha dezessete anos de idade; há quatro anos e sete meses moravam com Ellen. Berry havia falecido depois de completados exatamente um ano após a vinda para Londres. Havia pegado uma grave doença e acabara por falecer. Betsy, não agüentando a solidão e a dor de perder o marido, falecera sete meses depois. E a guarda das crianças ficara para a mulher, que não sabia o que fazer com aqueles dois jovens à sua frente.

- Neil, vá para o quarto, quero conversar com Annie.

- Certo... – disse o menino, saindo e indo para o quarto.

- Annie... – virou-se para a menina.

- Me deixe trabalhar com você! Sabe que eu sou capaz! – disse batendo o pé.

- Sua mãe não iria querer isso para você... – disse passando a mão na testa e cruzando as pernas.

- E pretende trabalhar a sua vida inteira? Ora, Ellen! Até eu sei que teu extinto de nobre não te deixa fazer muito. Grande parte do trabalho fica a cargo daqueles inúteis escravos ignorantes... Deixa comigo, é melhor confiar na sua família do que em um homem que só quer o seu mal! – disse ela.

- E como sabe disso? – perguntou, tentando disfarçar que não acreditava no que a menina dizia.

- Ellen, eles são escravos, pobres. Eles só querem teu dinheiro! Eu quero ajudá-la, foi minha segunda mãe...

- Você também só quer meu dinheiro, ou acha que não sei... – sorriu – Tu tens cheiro de farsante, menina. Criei-te uma cobra.

- Fez-me ao seu bel prazer. Quero dinheiro sim, por que sei como é viver na miséria e não quero! Quero ser como você! Mas não serei eu capaz de tomar-lhe o lugar. Sabes bem, onde encontraria melhor mulher que tu? É quase uma deusa! – ajoelhou-se perante a mulher, deitando sua cabeça nas pernas dela – Sabes que sou capaz, por favor! Eu nunca lhe pedi nada! Por favor, deixa-me trabalhar com tu.

- Annie, Annie... – disse acariciando seus cabelos curtos na nuca e ondulados – Alphonse chega de viagem em dois dias. Se ele concordar, tudo bem. Mas apenas se ele concordar.

- Obrigada! – disse abraçando a mulher. – Obrigada tia Ellen!

- Certo. Agora vá se preparar para receber seu noivo amanha, sairemos bem cedo.

- Certo. Durma bem, tia. – beijou-lhe o rosto, abraçando-a depois.

- Você também, Annie. – disse para a menina ainda quando ela estava subindo as escadas.

Annie deitou-se em sua cama, no mesmo quarto de antigamente, mas que agora era apenas seu feliz em ter conseguido o que queria. Tendo os melhores sonhos com seu noivo que chegaria dali a dois dias, depois de longos sete meses fora do país numa viagem para a Espanha.

Ellen ainda ficou na sala, tomando um pouco de vinho português e pensando em como aquela pedra preciosa havia parado em suas mãos. Tão bonita e tão traiçoeira. Uma cobra.


	2. Chapter 2

De manha, acordou relaxada. Levantou-se, vestindo um novo vestido, este de tons mais leves. Um rosinha claro quase branco, um espartilho comportado, que sua tia havia dado de presente, cheio de babados. Uma bota longa, luvas altas, cabelo devidamente penteado, com alguns leves detalhes de enfeite.

Desceu vagarosamente a escada, encontrando a tia vestindo tomando seu chá. Ela lhe sorriu graciosa, deixando a xícara para o lado e observando a menina descendo as escadas.

Ellen usava um vestido preto, e o espartilho de um vermelho vívido misturado com preto. Apertavam-lhe os seios que quase pulavam da roupa, nos braços iam luvas longas também, e um grande casado marrom de plumas pretas. As botas de salto, deixavam-na ainda mais alta. Em seus lábios ia à pintura de vermelho. Mas não era vulgar como pode parecer, era, na verdade, exótico. Aquela mulher que havia passado da casa dos trinta anos de idade, mas que aparentava menos que isso.

Neil estava sentado ao lado, na poltrona. Vestia uma calça que lhe ia até os joelhos na cor azul clara, com detalhes brancos. A bota era negra, combinando com o casaco de plumas pretas que a tia comprara para ele. A parte de cima da blusa seguia-se combinando com a calça, azul clara com desenhos e detalhes em branco.

- Onde está seu casaco? – perguntou Neil, docemente.

- Oh! Esqueci-me totalmente! – disse numa risada, voltando a subir as escadas – Estou tão nervosa!

Voltou para o quarto, pegando se casaco branco de plumas brancas voltou para a sala, onde Ellen e Neil a esperavam. Sorriu, pedindo desculpas. Ellen ajeitou-lhe o busto, e prendeu-lhe o casaco a frente para que não o mostrasse.

- Nesse frio, congelaria sem ele... – comentou assim que a porta foi aberta, Annie.

- Eu também havia me esquecido do casaco... – riu Neil – Tia Ellen me mandou busca-lo na hora!

- Vamos, entrem na carruagem. – chamou Ellen.

Os dois jovens entraram e assim que a madame entrou, a carruagem partiu.

Enquanto iam para lá, percebiam os pobres e famintos que rondavam a cidade e poluíam-na. Annie fez uma careta para um que parou e ficou a observar a sua carruagem enquanto a mesma partia.

Neil mantinha-se quieto, observando as pessoas que andavam pela cidade. Alguns _gentry_, outros escravos. Mas grande parte, miseráveis. Assim que passaram perto de um beco pode ver um homem ser espancando por outro. Suspirou, fechando a cortina e deitando sua cabeça ali.

Ellen pensava consigo, sabia que Alphonse era apaixonado por Annie desde que a conhecera, e ela também havia se encantado com ele. Logo, ele faria tudo que aquela menina pedisse. Isso era o que mais preocupava Ellen. Seu trabalho não era fácil, e nem honesto. Como aquela deixara aquela menina se meter nesse mundo é que na sabia.

Demorou, mas chegaram ao seu destino. Vários homens, nobres, burgueses e escravos encontravam-se ali. A carruagem parou bem próxima, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas.

A primeira a descer foi Ellen, saindo imponente e ganhando a atenção da maioria daqueles homens, pela sua beleza. O segundo foi Neil, que também causara espanto tamanho sua beleza. E esperando descer, estendo sua mão à ela, Neil esperou Annie.

Em passos firmes, a ultima pessoa de dentro do automóvel saiu. Sorrindo largo para o irmão e com a mão no peito, logo depois, procurando seu noivo.

A chegada dos três começou a ser o mais comentado do lugar. Mas logo a atenção dos homens foi voltada para outra carruagem que parava ali.

De dentro dela saiu um homem alto, seus cabelos eram castanhos, penteados para trás. Seu olhar era imponente e duro, a sobrancelha era fina, e a roupa pomposa.

O homem correu o olho pelo lugar, encontrando em seu campo de visão a adorável Annie. Logo depois, viu Ellen.

- Ellen? O que faz aqui? – perguntou o homem, em sua voz grave.

- Oh, Charles! – disse numa reverencia – Vim buscar o noivo de minha sobrinha. Annie, querida, venha cá.

Annie virou-se para a tia, indo onde ela estava com o olhar aflito e desesperado.

- Não encontro Alphonse, tia Ellen!

- Calma criança... Nobre Charles, essa é Annie Herman, minha sobrinha. Annie, esse é Charles Leraigh.

- É um prazer, senhor. – disse numa polida reverencia, dando um sorriso simpático.

- O prazer é todo meu. – disse.

- E o que faz aqui, Charles? – perguntou sugestiva.

- Claus está chegando de viagem também. – apontou para onde o homem vinha.

- Ah! – virou-se para ele, encontrando também em sua visão, Neil, que encarava o Claus fixamente. – Neil? Neil? – chamava a tia – Neil! – chamou-o mais alto, vendo o garoto se virar para a tia.

- Sim? – perguntou.

- O que tanto observava? – questionou.

- Estava procurando Alphonse na multidão. – disse, aproximando-se da tia.

- Charles, este é o irmão de Annie, Neil. Neil, Charles.

- É um prazer. – disse-lhe.

Olhou para traz, vendo que sua irmã acenava para longe para quem, provavelmente seria Alphonse. E assim que se virou, deparou-se com o homem de pouco tempo.

Ele vestia uma roupa mais simples que a do irmão, mas não menos bonita. Era azul escura e preta. Tinha da barba, apenas o cavanhaque. Os cabelos eram um pouco longos e presos em um rabo baixo, apesar de algumas mechas saírem dali. Tinha o cabelo sedoso e ondulado, além olheiras nos olhos, seu rosto delatava um homem frio e cruel, assim como o irmão, mas com uma pitada de desinteresse.

Na mesma hora em que olhou o homem, prendeu a respiração, em surpresa. Claus parecia ainda não ter visto Ellen e Neil, uma vez que sequer os cumprimentou, pegando o seu casaco com o irmão e colocando-o no corpo. E assim que o fez, colocando a grossa manda de cor marrom no corpo, virou-se para os presentes, cumprimentando-os.

- Seja bem vindo de volta, Claus. – disse Ellen.

- Madame... – pediu-lhe a mão, cavalheiro.

Ellen a deu e assim recebeu um beijo do homem. Annie acabava de chegar com o noivo, que tinha cara de cansado. Apesar disso, Neil não parava de observar o homem. Suspirou, soltando o ar com força.

Alphonse se aproximou, cumprimentando a tia, já que Claus terminava de se esquentar com o casaco.

- Puxa! Como está frio aqui na Inglaterra! – comentou Alphonse.

- Trouxemos um casaco para ti. Neil pegue na carruagem, sim?

- Claro... – disse no tom mais baixo que conseguiu, balançando a cabeça afirmativamente e indo ate lá.

Se Neil tivesse olhado para traz, teria visto que os olhos de Claus haviam se prendido a ela durante toda a ida do menino, mas ele ateve-se apenas a pegar o casaco.

Charles parecia interessado no que Annie contava sobre o que o noivo havia ido fazer na Espanha, outrora o homem lhe completava em algumas coisas. Mas Charles não estava, necessariamente, querendo saber o que ela dizia.

Ellen olhava para a carruagem impaciente. Neil havia acabado de chegar nela, e entrado na mesma.

- Madame. Quem é aquele garoto?

- Você diz aquele que estava conosco há pouco? – perguntou para confirmar – O nome dele é Neil, meu sobrinho. Irmão de Annie.

- Annie? – perguntou, sem conhecer a moça.

- Ela. – apontou com uma mexida de cabeça para onde a menina estava. Olhou novamente para a carruagem e Neil saia dela, trazendo em seus braços um casaco preto sem detalhes.

Aproximou-se de Alphonse, entregando-lhe a vestimenta.

- Nossa como você cresceu Neil!

- É, é sim... – disse ainda baixinho, pela voz falha de motivo desconhecido.

- Que houve? Está doente? – perguntou preocupado.

- Ah, não! – disse agora em um tom normal. – É o tempo que mudou um pouco minha voz...

A voz de Neil era tão doce quanto à de Annie. Quando falavam, parecia cantiga de tamanha a leveza de suas falas.

- Quinze anos, não é mesmo? Ou são dezesseis? – perguntou, nem mais se lembrando da idade do garoto, mas bagunçando-lhe os cabelos loiros.

- Quinze. – respondeu simplesmente, lançando um pequeno sorriso.

Annie conversava animada com Charles enquanto Alphonse trocava algumas palavras com Neil. Ellen e Claus observavam de longe, sem falar nada. Charles foi apresentar a moça ao seu irmão fazendo todos agora se conhecerem.

De repente, da mesma carruagem, sai uma mulher de longos e castanhos cabelos ondulados, seus olhos eram verdes e ia uma tiara de pano, com rosas, em tom pastel na cabeça. Seu vestido era na mesma cor, e num estilo quase idêntico ao de Annie, porém, muito mais sofisticado.

A saída dela chamou a atenção de todos. Ela tinha uma beleza impar. Assim que passou pelos dois degraus da escada, foi até Claus, abraçando-o fortemente e o mesmo a fez rodar um pouco, parando-a no mesmo lugar.

- Tive tanta saudade, Claus! – disse ela, ainda abraça nele.

- Eu também, _my Darling_! – retribuía o abraço.

- Heidi, isso são modos? Estávamos conversando... – repreendeu Charles

- Oh, perdoem-me... – disse uma graciosa reverencia – É que há tempo não vejo meu irmão... – comentou abraçada em seu braço. – Eu sou Heidi Leraigh.

E assim que todos foram apresentados, voltaram a conversar. Neil pediu licença dizendo que voltaria para a carruagem e esperaria sua família lá. Assim que saiu, Claus perguntou a Ellen por que o garoto tinha ido embora, ignorando completamente a irmã em seu braço.

- É o frio. – comentou – Deve estar com medo de adoecer... Mas por que a pergunta?

- Não é nada...

- Claus! – chamou Heidi.

- Eu também vou entrar. Até mais... – disse a todos, deixando a irmã junto de Ellen.

Sentou-se no acolchoado vermelho, descansando a cabeça na janela e suspirando. A irmã ainda estava lá fora, agora conversando com Annie. Marcaram de se encontrar para tomar um chá e trocaram endereços. Logo, Charles e Heidi entraram e a carruagem partiu. Annie, Alphonse e Ellen esperaram que o automóvel partisse para que fossem para o seu. Lá, encontraram Neil com a cabeça encostada à janela, onde tirava um cochilo, ou quase.

Enquanto isso, assim que começou a andar, Alphonse seguiu o mesmo caminho de Neil e foi dormir no colo da amada.

Ellen começou a contar sobre a família Leraigh e de como era uma das mais conhecidas e ricas famílias nobres de Inglaterra. Contou que Charles tinha uma noiva, mas recusava-se a casar e que Claus nunca se interessara por ninguém em especial. Heidi era a queridinha e todos os nobres queriam desposá-la, mas ela nunca correspondera nenhum deles.

Chegaram a casa, e surpreendentemente, a primeira pessoa que saiu da carruagem fora Neil, indo apressado para seu quarto. Ellen riu junto com Annie, que acordava Alphonse docilmente. Os três saíram e entraram em casa, onde a empregada já lhes esperava com um chá quentinho.

Enquanto isso, na casa dos Leraigh, Charles acaba de descer da carruagem, estendendo a mão para a sua irmã e vendo Claus descer logo depois. Um homem veio pegar suas malas e leva-las para dentro de casa.

A casa era enorme, parecia um palácio. Ricamente decorada, com porcelanas e tecidos finos para todos os lados. Os moveis de desenhos habilmente trabalhados e caros.

Charles, assim que entrou, encontrou Catharina, sua noiva. Ela estava sentada no sofá, e apenas olhou-lhe de rabo de olho, vendo quem chegava. Levantou-se, indo ate o homem e cumprimentando-o. Cumprimentou Claus e Heidi e assim voltou para seu lugar.

Claus subiu a escada que dava para o segundo andar, e assim que o fez, abriu uma das portas, aquela correspondente ao seu quarto. Ela estava devidamente limpa e arrumada. Retirou o casaco e jogou-se na cama, entrando em sono profundo. A viagem lhe fora muito cansativa e necessitava de dormir para repor as energias e voltar à vitalidade normal. Heidi passou em seu quarto, vendo o irmão jogado de qualquer jeito na cama, nenhum pouco preocupado. Cobriu-o com as grossas mantas para mantê-lo bem aquecido, ascendeu a fogueira e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto.

- Durma bem, irmão. – foi o que disse antes de sair do quarto.

Deixando somente Claus finalmente descansar depois de tanto tempo fora de casa. Durante um ano mais exatamente.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Cap. 3) Capítulo 3**

**Notas do capítulo**  
Oie! Desculpem a demora, acabou que meu cabo de fonte de modem queimou (mais uma vez T^T).  
Boa leitura!

A manha nasceu como de costume, fria e clara. Annie ainda dormia em seu quarto. Alphonse acabava de se levantar, vestindo-se devidamente e passando no quarto da amada para vê-la. Assim que abriu a porta, pode vê-la ainda deitada na cama, coberta, e os cabelos bagunçados. Sorriu.

Neil havia acabado de sair de seu quarto quando se deparou com Alphonse na porta do quarto da irmã. Foi até ele sem fazer muito barulho, sorrindo de leve.

– O que está fazendo, Alphonse?

– Ah! – assustou-se – Neil!

Neil riu, vendo se a irmã havia acordado com o barulho. Nada. Ainda dormia como anjo. Alphonse também se pôs a admirá-la, e durante algum tempo eles ficaram apenas ali, observando-a.

Assim que ouviu o som de passos subindo as escadas, Neil se virou, chamando Alphonse pelo braço. Ele também se virou, e puderam finalmente ver os cabelos ruivos de Ellen na escada, e logo depois foi tomando o corpo à mostra, uma vez que subia graciosamente a escada.

Ela olhou para os dois rapazes, um de quinze anos e outro de 25 anos de idade e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Foi ate lá, fechando a porta, e virando-se para os rapazes.

– Isso são modos? Que falta de respeito!

– Mas ela... – ia dizer Neil.

– Nada disso! Vamos, já pra sala. Deixe-a dormir. – disse empurrando os dois na direção da escada.

Os rapazes num riso abafado desceram as escadas. Assim que chegaram à sala, sentaram-se. Cada um pegou uma xícara de chá que lhes foi oferecida pela empregada e começaram a conversar. Neil escutava atentamente o que Alphonse lhe contava sobre o que vira na Espanha e sobre como eram as coisas lá. Vez ou outra o mais novo perguntava alguma coisa, e era prontamente respondido.

Apesar de ter apenas quinze anos, agia como um homem. Fora ensinado desde chegara naquela casa que deveria se portar como um nobre, que não deveria se rebaixar a ninguém, manter a dignidade da família e a sua. E fazia todo o esforço para consegui-lo.

Annie, depois de algum tempo, desceu junto da tia, num costumeiro vestido rosa que tinha. Em sua cabeça ia o chapéu de rosas. Sorriu, indo até o noivo e sendo abraçada por ele. Os dois começaram a trocar algumas palavras, sentando-se no sofá. Ellen se aproximou de Neil, que tinha um sorriso no rosto, mas uma face cansada.

– Me acompanha à missa? Parece que Annie ficará para aproveitar um pouco seu noivo...

– Claro Tia... - disse se levantando. - Annie, eu e a tia Ellen estamos indo a missa.

– Certo. Eu vou ficar com Alphonse hoje.

– Já sabíamos disso querida. - disse Ellen, sorrindo.

Acompanhada do sobrinho, Ellen saiu de casa, tendo o braço levado pelo menino mais baixo, apesar de usar também a bota se salto. Vestia uma roupa no mesmo estilo da anterior, mas desta vez, verde, com detalhes brancos. Caminhavam lentamente. Era pouco antes das seis da manha, e varias mulheres e homens iam à mesma direção que eles. E assim que chegaram à igreja, sentaram-se em uma das fileiras e começaram a ouvir o sermão do padre.

Enquanto isso, na casa de Ellen, Annie ainda estava com Alphonse na sala, e os dois conversavam.

– Não acredito! De novo!

– É preciso.

– Quanto tempo dessa vez? Foram sete meses, lembra-se? - dizia exaltada.

– Annie, entenda... Estou quase terminando.

– Quase, quase! Sempre 'quase'! - gritou, levantando-se bruscamente do lado dele, caminhando nervosa pela sala.

Ela andava em círculos, enquanto seu noivo suspirava, esperando a mulher se acalmar. Conhecia suficientemente Annie para saber que conversar com ela naquela hora era inviável. Depois de um tempo, ela suspirou, sentando-se ao seu lado com a cara emburrada, olhou para o noivo, suspirando.

– Nunca vamos nos casar se continuar assim...! - cruzou os braços.

– Não diga isso! Eu quero me casar contigo.

– Não parece... - disse cruzando os braços e virando o rosto.

– Annie... - abraçou-a, deixando sua cabeça em seu ombro. - Me desculpe... Mas eu prometo, essa é a ultima vez...

– Ta, o que eu posso fazer não é... - disse virando-se e se levantando, pegando no braço do noivo. - Vamos para o meu quarto...

Deixou-se ser levantado por ela, e agarrando a cintura de sua noiva, deu-lhe um cálido beijo. Sua língua invadiu a doce boca da menina, que a abria lentamente, dando passagem para que ele lhe explorasse cada canto. Annie agarrou-se ao pescoço do noivo, enquanto este apertava lhe mais a cintura. Annie estava na ponta dos pés, por que ainda era mais baixa que Alphonse.

Uma empregada ousou entrar para recolher as xícaras, mas vendo o momento intimo dos dois saiu na mesmo hora, morrendo de vergonha. Separaram-se, ofegantes. Ela sorriu, e os dois subiram as escadas trocando palavras carinhosas.

Annie abriu a porta, mostrando sua cama ainda bagunçada. Alphonse entrou, vendo-a fechar e trancar da parte de dentro do cômodo. Ela sorriu, agarrando-se ao noivo novamente, e lhe tomando outro beijo, que foi prontamente correspondido.

Separam-se novamente. Annie afastou-se um pouco, recebendo um olhar questionador de seu marido. Ela sorriu-lhe e começou a desfazer o laço do espartilho. Afrouxando-o no começo, e logo depois retirando toda a fita, para assim tirá-lo completamente. Deixava que o marido visse tudo, e estava de costas para isso. Pediu que ele desabotoasse as abotoaduras da parte de trás do vestido, e ele se levantou e o fez, aproveitando-se para distribuir alguns beijos no pescoço de Annie. Assim que ele terminou, ela se virou, empurrando-o para que desse espaço.

Alphonse também começou a se despir, vendo a mulher corar, mas não desviar o olhar. Assim que mostrou seu peitoral desnudo, ela sorriu, vendo-o já retirar a calça.

Virou-se de costas, deixando o vestido deslizar por seu corpo exibindo o corpo cheio de curvas e branquinho - pela falta de contato do sol - que tinha. Quando ela virou seu rosto, percebeu que seu noivo terminava de descalçar a bota. Ela foi até a cama, sentando-se na mesma e esperando que Alphonse terminasse de se despir.

O homem se virou, olhando nos olhos da mulher e lhe sorrindo. Ela ainda usava as suas botas, e logo que o noivo se aproximou, o mesmo tratou de retirar as botas da noiva, distribuindo-lhe beijos nos pés.

Assim que estava totalmente despida, o homem subiu, beijando-lhe a coxas, a barriga, e demorando-se um pouco mais no seio direito, enquanto o esquerdo acariciava. Com isso, Annie soltava gemidos baixinhos, chamando pelo noivo.

Podia não parecer, mas Alphonse tinha porte atlético, apesar de meio magro. Crescera com pai militar, e aprendera desde cedo as artes da guerra, apesar disso, era um intelectual. Por isso viajava tanto. Para conhecer mais do mundo.

Annie arrastou-se para traz, subindo totalmente na cama. Alphonse colocou-se de quatro em cima dela.

– Te amo.

– Eu também... Muito... - disse Annie.

Começou a beijá-la novamente, enquanto ela ia abrindo as pernas para que seu noivo se colocasse naquele espaço e invadisse seu interior. Calma e carinhosamente, ele a penetrou, recebendo um gemido dela em resposta. Começou a se mover devagar, mas com o tempo ia aumentando o ritmo, assim como Annie começava a estimulá-lo ao mesmo tempo, rebolando e arranhando-lhe as costas.

Mantiveram aquele contato durante um tempo, até que Alphonse começou a estocar-la com mais força, sinal que já estava chegando ao orgasmo. Ela agarrou-se a ele, e Alphonse finalmente ejaculou. Caíram abraçados, ofegantes e suados.

Acabaram dormindo depois de um tempo trocando juras de amor.

Enquanto isso, Neil e Ellen ainda assistiam à missa. Demorou algumas horas até que finalmente o sermão foi terminado e todos já voltavam para suas casas. Ellen ainda estava sentada quando a maioria das pessoas saia.

Neil se levantou assim que Ellen o fez, seguindo-a um passo atrás. Assim que se encontraram na saída, deparou-se com Charles e Henrietta, a noiva do nobre.

A iniciativa de um cumprimento foi de Charles, que se aproximou dos dois junto de sua noiva.

– Olá, Ellen, Neil.

– Charles... – retribuiu o cumprimento, Ellen. – Henrietta...

– Madame... – respondeu ela.

– Onde está Annie? – o homem perguntou, olhando para dentro da igreja.

– Ela não veio. – respondeu Neil – Está com o noivo em casa...

– Entendo. Essa é Henrietta, Neil.

– Muito prazer... – disse Henrietta, sem se soltar do braço do noivo.

– O prazer é meu. – disse numa singela reverencia.

– O que faz por aqui, Charles? – perguntou Ellen.

– Estou levando Henrietta para cumprimentar Claus. Durante a manha é a melhor hora para eles conversarem...

– Suponho que sua casa esteja cheia de nobres para recebê-lo... – riu, levando a mão a boca – Imagino como Claus deve estar se sentindo...

– Irritado, com certeza! – comentou rindo junto com a mulher. – Ele não gosta nada dessas visitas. E ainda se aproveitam para cotejar minha irmã. Não sei se eles vêem para cumprimentar Claus ou para tentar algo com Heidi. É até cômico... – riu.

– Imagino... – riu ela também.

Henrietta e Neil não falavam nada; a mulher parecia estar absorta na conversa, como uma boneca. Neil prestava atenção na conversa, mas sem se intrometer ou parecer curioso, apenas ouvia o que os mais velhos conversavam.

Ellen e Charles despediram-se, e o nobre voltou a andar, assim como Neil e sua tia. Ellen começou a explicar que como uma grande família de nobres, a família de Leraigh era sempre requisitada em jantares e festas reais, e todos os nobres mais baixos queriam amizade com ela. Neil ainda perguntou se todos os nobres eram amigos, e sua tia disse que nem sempre, mas mantinham-se unidos pela classe social elevada.

– Os nobres, queridos, apenas gostam de nobres. Pessoas como burgueses e camponeses são excluídos desse meio.

– Mas então, Annie não poderia se casar com Alphonse. Fomos camponeses, e se estou certo, a posição é hereditária. – rebateu Neil.

– Não fale isso alto, menino! – repreendeu Ellen – Ninguém sabe de vocês, e para todos os efeitos são filhos da falecida Janet. – dizia sussurrando.

– Não acho isso certo, tia.

– Não é... – disse, parando de andar – Mas se quer sobreviver aqui tem que ser assim... Você sabe como vivem os vagabundos. São mortos, esquartejados pelos becos, surrados. Não quero este destino para você, e muito menos para Annie.

– Mas tia...

– Neil Herman, você quer estragar a vida de sua irmã? Não vê que ela está feliz ao lado de Alphonse. Imagine se alguém descobre! Quer acabar com o casamento dela? Ela o espera há tanto tempo...

– Não estou dizendo isso, e não vou contar a ninguém sobre esse assunto. Só estou dizendo que acho errado. Você deveria poder ficar com quem quisesse, seja ela de qual for a classe. – cruzou os braços.

– Não pense muito nisso. Você ainda tem muito tempo ela frente antes de pensar em se casar ou num romance. Tens apenas quinze anos.

– Isso não me limita a gostar de uma pessoa!

– E está interessado em alguém? Quem é a moça? – perguntou animada.

– Não disse isso, eu disse que apenas a minha idade não me impede. Varias outras coisas poderiam, mas não esta. – disse, voltando a andar com a tia.

– Ah, Neil... Você tem muito a aprender ainda... A vida não é um mar de rosas, você mais do que ninguém deveria saber... – ela disse sorrindo.

– Eu sei bem, tia.

– Vamos, Annie deve estar nos esperando com Alphonse em casa.


End file.
